Lovers' Telepathy
by ZhenLe
Summary: Haru can't seem to get a sickly sweet 'love song' out of his head, and wait, since when could Makoto play the guitar?


**_For the MakoHaru Festival on tumblr~ Enjoy!_**

* * *

_Kono machi de isshoni sodatte kita ne_

_Hora omoide wa sokorajuu afureteiru yo~_

Haru shook his head impulsively, a little annoyed that it had been five days already.

Five days since he had heard Makoto singing that song in his sickly sweet voice that Haru could never get enough of. Five days since he had fallen in love with Makoto's singing. Five days since he'd had Makoto's voice stuck in his head. Five full days.

_Why can't I get rid of it?_ Haru had always loved Makoto's gentle voice; whenever he chided with his motherly tone, whenever he laughed so care-freely, whenever he spoke.

But five days. That may be getting a little too much to handle.

Trying once again to focus on the teacher's words, Haru repeated each and every single one in his mind to try to get the lesson into his head.

_"For this semester, you will all be working on…"_

_Gakkou made no michi yuuhi ni somaru umi_

_Minareta keshiki no kazu sugoshita jikan…_

Haru grabbed his head in his hands, utterly frustrated and at a loss for words. How had he trailed so easily from listening to the teacher back to where he had started?

How was it that Makoto's voice was so…so…_addictive_?

It was the last class of the day; Haru was staring out of the window indifferently while Makoto was concentrating hard in class. They had always been like that, complete opposites. (But didn't the saying go 'opposites attract'?)

It was right there and then, when his mind was blank, that Haru started to tap his pen to a certain rhythm. A very familiar one.

And then, it started.

_Mainichi ga atarimae ni yasashiku utsuru no wa_

_Kawaranai kankei de ireru kara…_

His pen dropped and he squeezed his eyes shut when he realised, once again, that he was singing the song in his mind.

How was it that Makoto could be so, unforgettable? How was it that the song that he had written was so catchy?

_And it's about me._

X-X-X-X-X

It was only five days ago that Makoto had come to school, all jittery and nervous. Every glance at Haru would trigger a small blush on the brunet's face, every touch would make him jump.

Haru thought it weird for Makoto to be acting so strange. He didn't like this strange behaviour, so, naturally, wanted to get to the bottom of it.

The school day had ended as usual, and somehow, Haru had forced his way into coming home with Makoto. It wasn't unusual, for Haru to go over. It was just that today, he had been a little more forceful with the desire to do so.

Makoto had no say in anything as he opened the front door, hands trembling ever so slightly, letting the two of them in.

Of course, the twins came at them at full blast and demanded they play together. There was no getting out of it; Haru had no time to be alone with Makoto until after dinner, when Mrs Tachibana gently told them that the older ones had homework to do.

Haru was very grateful for the interference as he walked up to Makoto's room, his second home besides his own.

The minute they got in, Haru sat Makoto down on the bed and asked: "What happened?"

"Eh? Haru, what do you mean?"

Makoto's green eyes sparkled with a very frail cover of innocence, hiding the anxiousness behind.

"You've been really weird today. Did something happen?"

"Oh no, haha nothing happened Haru!"

"Are you sure?"

Makoto didn't admit to anything, so Haru decided to let the issue drop. For now.

They sat together, doing their homework and working on assignments. From the corner of his eye, Haru spotted something very interesting standing in one corner of the room. _Since when did Makoto play the guitar? _He left the issue, however, not wanting to disrupt the other's concentration.

There was total silence in the room until Makoto excused himself to go to the bathroom.

And this was the chance Haru had been waiting for.

Once Makoto was out of the room, Haru got up from his seat on the floor in light speed. Starting from the closet, he rummaged through Makoto's clothes, searching in every single drawer but finding nothing. He lifted items off the table, looked underneath the bed sheets.

Finding nothing interesting, Haru went on to open one of the drawers underneath Makoto's table. Right at the top, so very conveniently placed, was a piece of paper scribbled with Makoto's handwriting.

Haru's eyes opened wide with shock when he read the first line on the page: '_Dedicated to Haru'_

Interest piqued, Haru sat down on the bed and started reading the rest of it. He was totally unaware that Makoto had just come out of the bathroom and was now heading back.

"Haru?"

The raven jumped with fright, the paper in his hands crumpling beneath the sudden exertion of pressure. Haru could only stare, wide-eyed, as his best friend walked over to him.

"Haru? What's th-AH!"

Haru stared, bewildered yet amused as he watched the blood drain from Makoto's face.

"H-Haru…where…"

Makoto couldn't seem to get his voice out from his throat – he merely stood there, mouth hanging open, finger pointing at the piece of paper in Haru's hands.

"Makoto. What's this?"

The brunet's face suddenly went from a deathly pale to a deep rose-red, and he emitted some sort of high-pitched yelp that did not sound human at all. He reached out to grab the paper from Haru's hands, but the other was too swift and agile for Makoto.

"Haruuu" Makoto whined in embarrassment, clumsily trying to swipe at the piece of paper still in Haru's possession.

"Makoto. Is this for me?"

Now, Makoto's face wasn't just rose-red. It was some ridiculously deep shade of red that Haru had never thought would appear on his best friend's face.

"Are these…lyrics?"

"Haru! H-how did you find it?!"

"Makoto. Answer me properly."

Green eyes widened, unsure and perplexed. Makoto really had meant to keep it a secret from Haru – how did Haru even find it in the first place?

"Please…?"

Makoto gave in. Haru had never really said 'please', as far as he could remember at least. Haru always seemed to have his way with things, he'd do as he pleased and was always straightforward and direct in demanding whatever he wanted. This was a different Haru. A curious one.

"Haru…promise not to laugh at me?"

"Of course not."

"Well…the truth is…I-I started learning the guitar awhile ago…and uh, I really liked it…so I thought, that, uh, maybe, I could…you know…write a song…to…uhm…" Makoto coughed, face still flushed and eyes very, very focused on the floor.

"Anyway I ended up writing a song and you were the first person who came to mind when I started so it ended up being like that…"

Haru simply nodded, eyes scanning the paper with interest.

"Uwah Haru!" Makoto whined, "That's really embarrassing. May I have it back n-"

"Makoto."

The furiously blushing brunet stopped his fidgeting and looked at Haru, wide-eyed, shocked, nervous.

"Sing this for me."

"Wha-what? No way Haru-chan, that's way too embarrassing!"

"Makoto. Please."

Haru's icy blue eyes bored deep into Makoto's green ones, willing the taller teen to do as he had asked. And it wasn't long before Makoto gave in to his best friend's request. After all, Haru hardly ever asked for anything.

The guitar was taken from the corner of the room, and Makoto sat himself comfortably on the bed before taking in a deep breath.

Haru watched in silent awe as the first string of words started to spill from his mouth.

It was heaven.

X-X-X-X-X

_Shiokaze no naka de korekara mo zutto_

_Itsumo no PEESU de tonari wo aruite…_

"Ne, Haru."

He felt a slight tap on his arm and turned to see Makoto standing by his table.

"Didn't you hear the bell? School's over!"

_Oh._

Haru lazily got up from his seat and packed away his things before walking out with Makoto trailing by his side. Like always.

They were out of the school building in no time, and soon were walking by the beach.

_Kimi to issho ni kono machi de korekara mo zutto_

_Nanigenai nichijou wo kasaneteiketara iine_…

"Haru? Is something wrong?"

The raven immediately snapped out of his daze and turned to look up at Makoto. Makoto, with the dangerously sweet voice of an angel.

"N-Nothing…"

Haru stared at the ground as they continued walking. But his eyes had given it all away. (Especially since Makoto was the only one who could read them so well.)

_Itsumo kanjiteru atatakai kizuna_

"Hotto suru sonzai wa~"

Haru's eyes went wide as he jerked his head up to look at Makoto, who was, at this moment, smiling sweetly down at him.

_How did he know? _

A crimson blush spread across Haru's pale cheeks as Makoto wrapped his pinky around his.

"Oretachirashii katachi no friendship"


End file.
